Restless Soul
by DJ Rocca
Summary: MF Oneshot. Chip seeks comfort after nearly losing his soul...


Restless Soul

**Note:** I do not own the characters, just the fluffy, fluffy idea. This is written to give myself from my current story that's working name is Bitch.  
**Timeline:** Mystic Force, after "Soul Specter"  
**Ship: **Chip and Vida  
**Rating:** K+ (Cute fluff with minor suggestive dialogue)

* * *

Charles "Chip" Thorn awoke with a start, pain searing through his body. Panting he looked down at his bare stomach. He mostly expected to see a black hole symbolizing his soul being destroyed from inside out. He had dreamt of it, the pain he had been in, the terrified faces of his friends. He sighed, and buried his face into his shaking hands. With a glance to his alarm clock, he saw that it was 3 AM. He knew that even at this early morning, his best friend would be awake. Pulling on PJ pants and a random T-shirt and his yellow hoodie, then he silently snuck out of his house.

As he walked down the road towards the Rocca house, his shivered and jammed his hands into his pockets. He frowned as he felt something in his pocket and upon pulling it out, he smiled, it was a small iPod nano. Days earlier he had taken Vida's iPod from her since she had been tuning Xander out all day at work and since he had to deal, he figured she needed to as well. He thought he had given it back but apparently not. Turning it on and skimming through the music he found music he actually liked.

"Restless tonight, cuz I wasted the light. Between both these times I drew a really thin line…" he sang softly to himself as the Rocca house came into view. _One Thing _by Finger Eleven drifted through his head, the gentle melody made his eyes grow heavy. With a yawn, he quickly shut it off and stuffed it back down into his pocket.

As he stood in the driveway he saw that all the lights were off in the house, including Vida's room. That wasn't unusual for her. She always slept by 4 in the morning to give herself at least a few hours before she had to work in the morning. He headed for the tree outside of Vida's window and climbed up, effortlessly gaining access into her room. He had been doing this since they were kids as she did to him, neither household would be surprised.

He balled his hands up into tight balls; electricity began to form between them. When he quickly forced them open a dim light lit the room and he frowned. Vida was nowhere in sight, which meant she wasn't home yet. He sighed but tossed off his hoodie and shoes, not even caring where they landed. He pulled back her blankets and settled into her bed, waiting for her.

Ever since he had met Vida and once their trust had been established in early childhood, this had been a safe haven for him. He didn't know why but he always felt safe in her bed. His bed meant comfort, hers was safety and for her it was the same way. Burying his face into her pillow, he inhaled deeply, letting his muscles begin to relax. His tried to remain awake, but his eyelids began to feel heavy and against his desire to stay awake, he quickly fell asleep.

Vida Rocca glanced at her watch as she headed upstairs. It was about 3:45, she didn't have to work in the morning so she didn't care what time she returned home. The events of the day kept her mind humming. She had attempted to distract herself with performing at two clubs and dancing the night away. Both attempts failed and through her sleep filled haze one feeling remained strong. Fear coursed through her blood, filling every part of her. Today she nearly lost Chip; his soul was being destroyed from the inside out. She wasn't sure if he would have survived soulless but she didn't care to find out. Even if he had he wouldn't have been the same Chip she had known since she was 7 years old. With a heavy sigh she headed into her room, trying to force the sudden tears from her eyes.

Without turning on the light she began to throw off her clothes, scattering them from the closed door to her bed. When she reached into her bed she didn't feel her pajamas like she expected but a warm body instead. She smiled to herself; she had hoped to find Chip in her bed, it was always a pleasant surprise. Leaning down she realized he was still sleeping soundly. She also spied her PJs sticking out from under her pillow and grabbed them. Pulling on her black tanktop, she reached for her shorts and tugged them on; she heard Chip let out a soft cry in his sleep, and he tossed his body from his stomach to his back.

"No…" he murmured softly, she was taken back on how soft and scared his voice was. Even when he admitted fear he never had that tone in it, a frown appeared on her lips.

"Oh Chip…"she murmured in a whisper and gently reached out and began to stroke his face. As her fingers graced his skin, he began to calm, whatever had terrorized him moments earlier was now a fading memory. Smiling to herself she climbed into her bed, spooning her body to his.

"Vee?" came his sleep heavy voice; she buried her face into his neck and held him tight to her.

"Shh, sleep now, I'm here," she said, gently, nuzzling the soft skin where his neck curved into his shoulder. "I'm here," she murmured again and she felt his body sag in relaxation into her. The warm from his body and the fact she had been up all night and into the early morning, she was slowly pulled into sleep.

The next thing Vida knew, as her eyes fluttered open, she saw Chip's eyes staring at her. She lay there in silence, watching him, watching her, she felt his hand snake over to hers and grasp on. She held his hand, squeezing tight, and he squeezed back.

"Vee?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" she asked, she scooted closer and entangled her limbs with his.

"Getting comfortable?" she nodded and she heard him chuckle softly. "Can I talk to you about what happened the other day?" Vida felt her throat tighten, immediately; the thought of Udonna's words about Chips fate was enough to make her want to cry.

"Chip…I…" Vida sighed, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers and he closed his eyes.

"I had a nightmare last night, I dreamt of the Specter, I felt like I was dying…" he murmured, she felt a shudder run through him and she pulled him tight to her chest. In any other moment the action could have been mistaken for, well just about anything, but it was out of comfort. Chip let out a soft sob and Vida felt his hot tears on her skin.

"Shh…you're ok…I'm here…you're all right Chip…" she to him, and after a few minutes his sobs quieted but he was still panting for air. His hot breath warmed her skin and after a moment he buried his face in her chest and she let him lay there. "Having fun?" He laughed for a moment, caught off guard.

"Sorry…you're just comfortable." He told her, she laughed as well.

"No, you just want to be close to my boobs," she replied and he laughed again.

"You always turn everything perverted Vee!"

"Not always, I just needed to hear you laugh…Chip I was scared too! I almost lost you! Do you know how it killed me when Udonna said your soul was being destroyed?! I can't live without you! I'll have Maddie but do you really want to leave me with Xander? Chip, you are my life, you know that right?"

"I know Vee, I would never leave you willingly. But I was really scared I wasn't going to have a choice…I love you Vida," he told her.

"I know, and you know I love you, now shut up and lay there…" he heard her voice become tight and knew she was hushing him because she didn't want to get too over emotional. He began to stroke her back, his fingertips drawing small designs on her back. He felt her chest struggle to take a breath.

"Vida, are you crying?" Chip asked, moving his head and looking into her face. Her eyes were filled with tears she refused to unleash. "Vee…you gonna cry?" he asked, his hands skimming from her back to her face.

"No! I don't cry! You know that!" she said, her lip shaking, he smiled at her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Let it out Vida, I know how scared you were, I felt the exact same way. It wasn't just losing my soul, it was losing you, and I didn't want to die without you knowing I loved you…" Chip said, Vida gave a slow smile.

"Who says you would have died? You might have survived…" she said, Chip sighed.

"I though of that but if I had I wouldn't have been me, I would have been soulless. I could have been a vegetable or worse- evil. Would you have loved me then?" He asked, Vida smiled and this time her fingers trailed across his face.

"Chip, I love you. Even if you were evil I would, nothing could change my love for you," Vida swore, Chip leaned over and gave her a quick, soft kiss on the lips. Just as he went to pull away, she pulled him back and kisses him again. This surprised him for the first few seconds and he immediately kissed her back. After the kiss broke, they lay there and looked at one another silence.

"Love you Vee," Chip said, she smiled and this time she cuddled to his chest.

"Love you too now, go back to sleep, we're not working and I plan on keeping you at my side for as long as I can. You're all mine today Chip Thorn," She told him, the possessiveness in her voice made him smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Vida…" he told her and with a contented sigh and a smile on his lips he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He felt her heave a content sigh and within moments, they both gave into sleep.


End file.
